


[Podfic] either he is bucky barnes or he is not

by Hananobira



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Bucky Barnes Feels, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4439960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the carriers crash and the river burns, he leaves his mission bleeding and breathing on the shore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] either he is bucky barnes or he is not

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [either he is bucky barnes or he is not](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901819) by [hoosierbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoosierbitch/pseuds/hoosierbitch). 



> I ran into hoosierbitch at [mumble mumble] o'clock in one of the party rooms at CONvergence 2015 and she mentioned she loved podfic of her stories. Apparently, if you find me at a convention and pour a drink (or two) (or three) in me, I will agree to podfic things for you. Dear listeners, this is a power that must be used for good and not evil!
> 
> Anyway, hi, hoosierbitch, hiii~~~! [waves] It was a ton of fun to meet you, and we must make it happen again.
> 
> I left the 'Category' box blank, because while podficcing the story I had assumed it was Gen and was surprised afterwards to find the author had marked it M/M. Read it whichever way makes you happiest.

Notes and acknowledgements: Hugs as always to Jinjurly and Paraka for server space.

Original Fic: [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3901819)  
Length: 00:11:45

Paraka: [MP3 (22 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Bucky%20Barnes.mp3) or [M4B (17 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Bucky%20Barnes.m4b)  
Audiofic Archive: [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/either-he-is-bucky-barnes-or-he-is-not)


End file.
